Nomah
, Noruma |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |nationality =Zofia |residence =Novis Priory |occupation(s)=Priest of Novis Priory |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia |firstseen =Chapter 2: The Pilgrimage (Joins in Chapter 4: Land of Sorrow) |class =Sage |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Minoru Inaba English Kirk Thornton }} Nomah is a Sage from Fire Emblem Gaiden ''and its remake, ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 71 years old. Profile He is the wise Sage who trained and raised Celica after Mycen sent Celica to the Priory to keep her safe. He initially briefs her on the dangers of Celica's journey. He joins at the beginning of Chapter 4 after going through a hidden passage in the Temple of Mila. After the war, he became the high priest of the united faith of Mila and Duma. In-Game ''Gaiden Base Stats Growth Rates |10% |10% |15% |15% |10% |10% |0% |} Overall Nomah is one of the weakest units in the game. He has good Skill and Resistance, but given the fact that Magic user's Accuracy rates are not affected by Skill, it only really helps boost his Critical hit chance. His Speed is quite low, a common problem among most Mage units in ''Gaiden. His low Speed combined with his low Luck, Evasion, Defense, and HP makes Nomah the most fragile unit in the entire game, a quality that seriously hurts his late game potential. He comes with Sagittae, allowing him to deal respectable single attack damage, but he has to get close to the enemy to do so which is extremely dangerous for him. Even though he is capable of reasonably high damage, all other Mage units are capable of dealing more than him. He lacks Thunder, making him a strictly 2 range unit, and his spell list is more limited than any non-Villager Mage. Still, he is not entirely without his uses. As with any character promoted to Sage, he can act as a healer with his Recover spell. He is capable of doing decent damage and finishing off enemy units at mid-level health, or weakening them considerably. However, you MUST ensure that nothing in the area can attack him or he is likely to die. All in all, Nomah is not really worth using. He is far too fragile and requires too much protecting for the least payoff. Any other ranged unit in the entire game will be preferable to him for one reason or another, so it is best for him to simply act as a backup healer or a battery for your better Mage units. ''Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Learnt Magic |} Growth Rates |15% |20% |25% |15% |10% |10% |1% |} Personal Max Stats |52 |42 |40 |40 |39 |39 |40 |} Supports * Celica Passive Supports * Mycen * Mae * Boey * Genny Overall Nomah remains an overall weak unit in Echoes. Despite having a decent starting Skill and Resistance stats, he has low starting Luck, Speed, and Defense, making him very weak to physical assaults and prone to receiving critical hits. He has the second lowest combined stat growths out of all playable characters in Echoes, only beating out Mycen. All this combined makes him a poor character when compared to the rest of the cast, especially when Boey is already in Celica's army and present long before Nomah is recruited. He has gained several new spells from Gaiden, gaining Thunder and Sagittae, giving him the ability to attack from a distance Overall, Nomah is not a strong unit and will require the player to selectively train him in the hopes of getting decent stats for each of his Level Up stat increases. He does give Support bonuses for Celica, Mae, Boey, and Genny and later Mycen. However, Nomah will not be able to compete with Boey as a Sage Quotes Gaiden ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Nomah/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' :"He became the high priest of the unified faiths of Mila and Duma." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :"After spearheading the unification of the Mila and Duma Faithful, Nomah became the new sect's high priest. Despite being adored by a congregation numbering in the tens of thousands, his friends attest that he retained his playful, lighthearted nature all his life." Trivia * Nomah shares his English voice actor, Kirk Thornton, with Awakening's Yen'fay, as well as Fates' Iago in his appearance in Fire Emblem Warriors. Gallery Nomah concept.png|Concept artwork of Nomah from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. B16-059HN.png File:NormaFE2.gif|Nomah's portrait in Gaiden. File:Nomah Echoes.png|Nomah's status screen portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Nomah Echoes Portrait.png|Nomah's Portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Nomah Village.png|Nomah's village sprite. Nomah Villager.jpg|Nomah's battle model as a Villager in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Sage (Nomah).jpg|Nomah's battle model as a Sage in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Nomah Mage.jpg|Nomah's battle model as a Mage in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters